The disclosed invention has its roots in the insight of the Venezuelan Inventors who each have extensive experience and credentials in the Venezuelan Banking Community.
It should be appreciated that the Venezuelan economy is not predominately market driven as is that in the U.S. In fact, it is common practice for workers in Venezuela to receive wages at some fixed amount for eleven months of the year, and in the twelfth month, (ie. December), receive a multiple of said wages, (eg. two or three times the monthly rate) regardless of market status. That is, workers in Venezuela know they can count on receiving said extra income in said twelfth month. It is also noted that in recent years Interest rates in Venezuela have been very unpredictable. In that light, it has been the case that Variable Rate Mortgages have been subject to Foreclosure where Borrowers have been unable to keep pace with high monthly payments based on Prevailing Market Interest Rates.
With the present invention in mind a Search of Patents was conducted with the following Patents being identifid thereby:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,262 to Madden which describes a computer generated plan wherein the lender shares in appreciation in return for receiving little or no interest.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,293 to King describes use of Government Securities as a basis for periodically recalculating the interest rate of a loan.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,207 to Mumick et al. describes a loan which provides incentives to induce prepayment when the prevailing interest rate is higher that that of the loan.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,533 to McCauley et al. describes an approach to determining if non-performing loans should be foreclosed or restructured at a lower interest rate.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,436 to Halbrook describes an approach to lending that allows a borrower to invest in interest bearing instruments which generate income to help pay the loan payments        U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,817 to Hucal describes a loan method wherein the interest rate depends on the fraction of a loan balance repaid in a given billing cycle.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,720 to Chusid et al. describes a method of restructuring loans into multiple parts, in for instance, over-leveraged situations.        
Even in view of the prior art, need remains for loan structuring which allows repayment in reduced amounts in most periods of a payment period, accompanied by payment of at least one higher amount “Mini-Balloon”™ payment in each of said payment periods.